


Not Alone

by Harmonic_Brush3



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 09:55:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10357752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harmonic_Brush3/pseuds/Harmonic_Brush3
Summary: As Wally suffers from the effects of being trapped, and losing Jesse, he feels broken. But he's not alone, that's why sisters are there.





	

I've lost her, and she's gone. As she leaves the portal, I fight tears.  
Don't go, don't go now, don't leave me.  
My mind flashes back, in the speed force, I couldn't escape seeing my mother's death over and over again. My heart's been broken.  
And now's she's gone.  
I don't have the strength. And while I know, she's going for a good reason. My heart still breaks.  
I feel like I come back from a hell, only to have hell thrown back at me. I've got Joe and Iris, the team.  
But she's gone.  
I'm missing a piece.  
I'll never be whole again. 

. . .  
Our last kiss replays. The world felt set in stone, and felt endless in time. But it would never last forever.  
I remember the last time she held me.  
I remember telling her that she was the reason I kept my sanity.  
"Jesse....Thinking about your smile, your laugh, the way your eyes bright up when your happy...That's what I held onto..." I remember saying to her.  
Jesse tears up. "I...I love you..."  
And now, I can remember, that it wasn't goodbye.  
But it feels like it.  
And now, I can't stop screaming. I wake up from nightmares, yellong. I pant and look around, tears flow from my eyes.  
I either dream about Savitar, or my mother dying on her death bed or Jesse dying. I had a dream where instead of Barry failing to save Iris, I failed to save Jesse from Savitar, I now know his pain, and I clutch to the bed. I can't sleep anymore, all I can do is stay awake.  
For hours.  
Will she come back?  
Would it be the same? Would she find someone else?  
No, she wouldn't leave me. She wouldn't...  
The tears naturally stream.  
She's gone. 

"Hey...Wallace! What's wrong?" H.R said.  
He merrily walks his way to me handing me a coffee.  
I reject it politely.  
"Come on, Wallace!" H.R said offering it again.  
"Caffeine keeps me awake...I need sleep..." I said.  
H.R looks at me, and sighs. "I know it's hard..You know after being trapped.."  
I nod, I walk away.  
H.R follows me. "Come on, Wally, let out your feelings."  
I sigh, and turn, throwing my hands in the air while doing so. "Ok! Fine! Well, it's just that after I left my hell in the speed-force, I come home, and boom! She goes.."  
H.R stays quiet.  
"I-I'm not saying...She shouldn't....And I know I seem selfish right now..." I try to explain, but then I pause, trying to hold back tears. "When I was in the speed force...The only sanity from keeping me alive, was Jesse...Was trying to remember he smile, her laugh.....It kept me sane....And now, I feel like...I've lost everything!"  
H.R sighs.  
He puts his hand on my shoulder.  
"You can't keep it in...H.R said. "She'll come back..."  
I nod softly.  
"I gotta..go...." I said. 

 

Iris walks into my room. I sit on the couch, clutching to a pillow, endlessly staring into the abyss. I turn my head slowly to see her, and then turn it back.  
"Wally..." Iris said. "H.R told me."  
I get up. "I figured he would.."  
Iris steps closer. "You can't keep this in..."  
I shrug my shoulders.  
Iris sighs. "Come on....Wally"  
I sit down on the couch again.  
I sigh. "I feel lost...Again...All I've felt...Is emptiness..."  
Iris comes around and sits next to me. She rubs her hand on my back.  
"I can't sleep..." I said. "I can't stop remembering the speed force, the things I saw...My mother dying..."  
I start to cry.  
"I just want to walk into Jesse's arms..." I said.  
Iris holds me.  
"I'm here Wally, I'm here. Your sister's got you..." Iris said.  
I nod slowly. I lean on a pillow.  
"Remember, you and I were a crime fighting duo in flashpoint!" Iris said.  
I smile. "Yeah..."  
Iris smiles back. "Try to sleep, Wally...I'm here..."  
I finally feel my eyelids close..

**Author's Note:**

> I love Quickwest, but I also love the sibling relationship between Wally and Jesse that I wish to see more of.


End file.
